A normal ear transmits sounds as shown in FIG. 1 through the outer ear 101 to the tympanic membrane (eardrum) 102, which moves the bones of the middle ear 103 (malleus, incus, and stapes) that vibrate the oval window and round window openings of the cochlea 104. The cochlea 104 is a long narrow duct wound spirally about its axis for approximately two and a half turns. It includes an upper channel known as the scala vestibuli and a lower channel known as the scala tympani, which are connected by the cochlear duct. The cochlea 104 forms an upright spiraling cone with a center called the modiolar where the spiral ganglion cells of the acoustic nerve 113 reside. In response to received sounds transmitted by the middle ear 103, the fluid-filled cochlea 104 functions as a transducer to generate electric pulses which are transmitted to the cochlear nerve 113, and ultimately to the brain.
Hearing is impaired when there are problems in the ability to transduce external sounds into meaningful action potentials along the neural substrate of the cochlea 104. To improve impaired hearing, auditory prostheses have been developed. For example, when the impairment is related to operation of the middle ear 103, a conventional hearing aid may be used to provide acoustic-mechanical stimulation to the auditory system in the form of amplified sound. Or when the impairment is associated with the cochlea 104, a cochlear implant with an implanted electrode contact can electrically stimulate auditory nerve tissue with small currents delivered by multiple electrode contacts distributed along the electrode.
FIG. 1 also shows some components of a typical cochlear implant system which includes an external microphone that provides an audio signal input to an external signal processor 111 where various signal processing schemes can be implemented. The processed signal is then converted into a digital data format, such as a sequence of data frames, for transmission into the implant 108. Besides receiving the processed audio information, the implant 108 also performs additional signal processing such as error correction, pulse formation, etc., and produces a stimulation pattern (based on the extracted audio information) that is sent through an electrode lead 109 to an implanted electrode array 110. Typically, this electrode array 110 includes multiple electrodes on its surface that provide selective stimulation of the cochlea 104.
For an audio prosthesis such as a cochlear implant to work correctly, some patient-specific operating parameters need to be determined in a fit adjustment procedure where the type and number of operating parameters are device dependent and stimulation strategy dependent. Possible patient-specific operating parameters for a cochlear implant include:                THR1 (lower detection threshold of stimulation amplitude) for Electrode 1        MCL1 (most comfortable loudness) for Electrode 1        Phase Duration for Electrode 1        THR2 for Electrode 2        MCL2 for Electrode 2        Phase Duration for Electrode 2        . . .        Pulse Rate        Number of fine structure channels        Compression        Parameters of frequency->electrode mapping        Parameters describing the electrical field distribution        
One common method for fit adjustment is to behaviorally find the threshold (THR) and most comfortable loudness (MCL) value for each separate electrode contact. See for example, Rätz, Fitting Guide for First Fitting with MAESTRO 2.0, MED-EL, Fürstenweg 77a, 6020 Innsbruck, 1.0 Edition, 2007. AW 5420 Rev. 1.0 (English_EU); incorporated herein by reference. Other alternatives/extensions are sometimes used with a reduced set of operating parameters; e.g. as suggested by Smoorenburg, Cochlear Implant Ear Marks, University Medical Centre Utrecht, 2006; and U.S. Patent Application 20060235332; which are incorporated herein by reference. Typically each stimulation channel is fitted separately without using the information from already fitted channels. The stimulation current on a given electrode typically is increased in steps from zero until the MCL or THR is reached.
One approach for an objective measurement of MCLs and THLs is based on the measurement of the ECAPs (Electrically Evoked Compound Action Potentials), as described by Gantz et al., Intraoperative Measures of Electrically Evoked Auditory Nerve Compound Action Potentials, American Journal of Otology 15 (2):137-144 (1994), which is incorporated herein by reference. In this approach, a recording electrode in the scala tympani of the inner ear is used. The overall response of the auditory nerve to an electrical stimulus is measured very close to the position of the nerve excitation. This neural response is caused by the super-position of single neural responses at the outside of the axon membranes. The amplitude of the ECAP at the measurement position is typically in the ranges of μV. When performing objective measurements such as ECAP measurements in existing cochlear implant systems, usually each electrode contact of the implantable electrode array is scanned separately, increasing the stimulation signal current on an electrode contact in steps from zero or a very low level until an ECAP response is detected.
One major problem with these measurements can be the low success rate of measuring an ECAP on a specific electrode contact, in some cases as low as 20% (Brill et al., 2009). This low measurement success rate leads to a high potential risk of over-stimulation when a scan for ECAP thresholds is performed on a specific electrode contact without prior knowledge of MCL, since no exact stop criterion can be set. To determine ECAP levels without prior knowledge of MCL, an arbitrary predefined stop criterion is used. If the stop criterion for this is too conservative, then an existing ECAP threshold cannot be observed. And if the stop criterion is too progressive, then there may be a risk of over-stimulation when no ECAP response is observable on a specific electrode contact. The objectively measured ECAP threshold levels are usually somewhat lower than the behavioral MCL, so the potential risk of over-stimulation on the electrode contacts may be reduced if ECAP levels are observed and the scan is stopped. The definition of a universal stop criterion for all patients is not feasible since mean MCL values vary considerably between patients.